Unkle Moony and Prongslett
by siriusorionblack1120
Summary: what if harry rememberd remus that day on the Hogwarts express? What if Harry tried to live up to his fathers prancing legacy? What if Remus received a letter that changed everything? Follow harry through his third year and after while he finally has an adault he can look up to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. I will be updating at least twice a week, so hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own harry potter…yet. If I did, Sirius would have never died!

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE HOGWARTS EXPRESSS**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPH

 **-Harry's POV-**

Harry sat down with his friends in the last compartment on the Hogwarts express. When harry sat, he noticed a sleeping man across from him. _He looks really familiar_

 _"_ Who's that?" Ron asked

"Professor R.J. Lupin" stated Hermioney. Ron looked at her with a surprised expression.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked, then without waiting for her answer he turned to Harry and asked, "How is it she knows everything?" Harry shrugged.

"It's on his case." Hermioney said simply. _R.J. lupin_ harry thought _Lupin… sounds familiar. But I can't know this man! I certainly didn't meet him at the Dursleys because of their hatred of magic, and I haven't met him at Hogwarts either because I would remember him._

"Why, if it isn't little potty and the weasel" said a voice. Harry turned around to see his enemy Draco Malfoy standing between the door of the compartment.

"Just go away Malfoy." Ron said

Draco turned to Ron, "Heard your mother got her Hands on some money this summer. Did she die of shock?"

"Shut up Malfoy", Harry warned. Draco looked like he was going to make some other remark, but he stopped almost immediately when he saw who was sleeping in the corner.

"Who's that?" Draco asked. Harry smirked. If there was one thing that would shut Malfoy up, it would be a professor.

"New professor, why?" Harry asked innocently as Draco's eyes showed fear, and he walked out of their compartment.

"I'm not taking any more crap from Malfoy this year." Ron stated sternly. "If he insults my mother one more time, I'm going to grab his head and- "

"Careful!" Hermioney cut him off motioning to the sleeping professor.

"Well, he's sleeping, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"yes, but that doesn't mean that he'll stay that way" Hermioney said. Just then, the food trolley came down the aisle.

"Should we wake him?" Ron asked "He looks like he needs to eat. In fact, he looks like how you looked when we broke you out of your aunt and uncle's house last year."

"What does he mean by that?" Hermioney asked concerned.

"er- ", Harry started, "you know how I told you that a house elf showed up at my aunt and uncles home last year? Well, he also dropped a cake on my uncles' boss." Harry cringed at the memory.

"Harry,", Hermioney started seeing Harry's uncomfortable expression, "what did your aunt and uncle do to you?

"Not much." Harry stated a little too quickly. Ron looked at harry in awe.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Ron yelled at the BWL. Hermioney looked confused, Harry flinched, and the sleeping professor stirred in his sleep at the sharp yell, "if you call being locked in a room with prison bars on the windows, being STARVED, Having Hedwig trapped in a cage, and nearly getting your ankle torn off by your uncle when we came to get you 'not a big deal', then, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BRAIN CHECKED OUT"

"I'm sor- "Harry started but was cut off by Hermioney.

"HARRY POTTER! IF YOU DARE APPOLIGISE, THEN- "Hermioney stopped when she saw Harry flinch, and instead of yelling at him she brought him in for a tight hug. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion before a cold breeze swept over the train.

"What happened?" Ron asked, noticing that the train stopped. "w-w-what's t-t-that?" Ron pointed to a hooded figure n the doorway. Soon, Harry passed out

 _A baby harry was sitting on a couch with his uncle padfoot and his dad as his uncle moony entered the room._

 _"_ _Hell!" uncle moony stated angerly as he walked into the room._

 _"_ _el" harry repeated the man, uncle padfoot started laughing his head off, uncle moony was frozen, and his dad looked terrified._

 _"_ _Can-can you r-repeat that for us cub?" His dad asked slowly while picking Harry up._

 _"_ _el-el- HELL!" Harry yelled. His dad looked terrified at the Marauders, and said,_

 _"_ _Lily's going to kill us!" this stopped uncle padfoot's laughter, snapped uncle moony back into his terrified trance, and James just stared at harry._

 _Lily walked into the room only to hear her son exclaim "Hell!" Lily was angrily glaring at the group before screaming, "YOU THREE HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO THE AFTERLIFE FOR CORRUPTING MY CHILD! ONE- "the three men ran out of all directions, "TWO" harry yelled his new word out again, "THREE"_

 _Harry woke up to Ron slapping him across the face. "HARRY! PLEASE WAKE UP" harry awoke with a start, and thought back to the flashback._ _Moony is Professor Lupin! But no, he can't be. If the professor really was moony, then why didn't he ever come to check on him at the dursleys'? His uncle moony wouldn't abandon him… would he?_

Harry looked around to see his professor looking down at him with concern. "Are you okay, Cu- I mean Harry?" asked lupin. _He almost called me 'Cub' so it must be moony!_ Harry looked at the professor, their eyes locked.

"I'm fine, professor." Harry stated. He was still confused about if this man was his uncle moony.

A/N: I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! Again, this is my first fanfic, so plz don't judge!


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO: OPENING FEAST_**

 ** _HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_**

 ** _-HERMIONEY'S POV-_**

Harry and Ron sat down with Hermioney in the great hall for the opening feast, and Hermioney made sure that Harry ate everything on his plate before they left. What Ron had said about Harry's homelife really concerned her, and she was going to make sure that Harry got a proper meal after what those muggles did to him. Although, she had felt that the muggles have done more than Harry let on.

Hermioney looked up to the staff table and saw Professor Lupin staring at Harry. Hermioney had looked up at the staff several times, and each time she sees the new professor string at Harry.

"Harry, do you and Professor Lupin know each other?" Hermioney asked.

"What? No, why"

"Because on the train, when you saw professor lupin, your eyes flashed with recognition, happiness, and I think… betrayal" Hermioney stated. "and now he won't take his eyes off you."

Harry looked up at the staff table, and back. "A lot of people stare at me when I eat. However much I may dislike it, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived for heavens sake! People are going to stare sometimes."

"True, but Lupin is looking at you with longing as if he has been longing to see you for a really long time." Hermioney said mater-of-factly. Hermioney could see the longing in her professor's eyes as if he were a parent longing to see their child after a long trip. They have to know each other!

"lets just go to our first class of the day. I think it is DADA with Professor Lupin." Harry stated wanting to get the conversation off of he and Lupin. They all headed out of the Great hall.

A/N: Sorry this chapters so short, I'll make sure to make the next chapter longer for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE: DADA CLASS_**

 ** _HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH_**

 ** _-HARRY'S POV-_**

 _Harry was heading to Moony's classroom with Ron and Hermioney. The reason that Harry didn't tell Hermioney that he knew the professor is because he knew that Hermioney would force Harry to talk to the professor, and Harry didn't want to face him. Harry knew that it's stupid, but he still felt a sense of betrayal whenever he saw the man._ _I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation as to why Moony didn't check on me all that time at the dursleys._ _The three walked into the DADA room and sat in the front._

"'Morning Class" Professor Lupin said as he examined his class.

"Good morning Professor Lupin" the class said back.

"Before we get started, does anyone have any questions for me?" Lupin asked. Hermioney raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"How old are you?" she asked. The class laughed a little.

Lupin chuckled and asked, "Would anyone like to guess?"

"thirty-three" Harry said right away. Lupin looked at harry shocked, and said,

"y-yes. That's correct. H-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" harry said. Lupin examined him for a little, then said,

"Please meet me after class, okay cu-Harry?"

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

-AFTER CLASS-

Harry stayed behind after class to talk with professor lupin. Moony looked at harry, then motioned for him to sit down.

"Harry, how did you know my age?" moony asked.

"well -er- I-you-um" Harry started, but then was cut off by Moony.

"Cub?" Lupin said, and Harry looked up and said,

"Yes?"

Lupin smiled and said, "You _do_ remember me, or you wouldn't have answered to cub."

Harry looked at the professor with shock "Remember what?" he asked innocently

Moony gave him a look as if to say 'Nice try'

"fine. I do remember you a tiny bit, but only from one memory. You, Sirius, and dad were babysitting me, and I -er- said something," harry smirked at the memory, "but I don't know anything else about you."

Moony looked at harry with a look of both shock and amusement.

"ah yes… you were in that stage when you repeated everything someone said, and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." lupin chuckled "Although, I'm surprised that you can remember up to twelve years ago."

"I have a long memory I guess." Harry said simply.

Moony examined the boy in front of him. "Harry, I'm no expert, but even I know that somethings bothering you."

Harry sighed. "Just, why didn't you ever visit me at the dursleys before now?" Harry asked.

Moony looked at Harry confused. "Cub, Dumbledore said that you loved your aunt and uncles' house."

Harry looked at the professor in shock. Harry's mouth was wide open, "professor D-D-Dumbledore said WHAT!?"

Lupin stared at Harry in shock before saying, "they do treat you okay, right?"

Harry just looked down at the grown. He had no idea on what to say. Harry had only told one person about the Dursleys before, and that person was Dumbledore! If Dumbledore didn't seem to think that anything was wrong, then why would Moony?

"Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry had been staring off into space for five minutes. Harry's head snapped back up and his emerald green eyes met with lupins brown ones. (A/N. I don't actually know the color of lupins eyes, so brown will just have to work. Plz don't hate me!)

"erm- I mean-like-um- they aren't bad… they just aren't nice exactly" Harry said partially truthfully. What was he supposed to say? That he was locked in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life, that he was starved, that he was expected to cook from the age of four, that he did all the chores, that he was a burden to his 'family', that he was beaten, or that he didn't even know how his parents died until Hagrid told him? He didn't think so. Besides, why would Lupin care? No one else cared other than Ron, Hermioney, and the twins. The twins even told Mrs. Weasley the night they got harry with a flying car, and she just said that they were lying to avoid trouble. Why would lupin be any different? Why would he care?

"What do you mean by 'not nice', cub?" Lupin asked slowly.

"er- they just don't like magic very much." Harry said, "Their afraid of it." It wasn't a lie. He just left out the part that they thought of it as "freakishness", and that they thought of harry as a "freak".

Lupin sighed. He knew that something else was wrong with Harry, but he also knew that he won't get anything else out of the boy tonight.

"Okay Harry, you may go now." Lupin said.

A/N: I know you probably hate me now! I'm so sorry that Harry got so close to telling him but didn't. ill make it up to ya'll! Ill post sometime this week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Marauders Map and Weasely Twins Revenge**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

 **-HARRYS POV-**

Harry was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the open flames in the fireplace that were spreading warmth throughout the room. He was thinking back to the memory/flashback that happened on the train two days ago. _Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs…_ The names sounded really familiar. Yes, he knew that they were his dad and his friends, but it was more than that… like the names made him think of something…

 **** ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _Fred and George were looking down at what seemed to be a spare bit of parchment._

 _"_ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", said Fred, pointing his wand at the parchment. Suddenly, words started appearing on the map. It read, 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map.'_

 _The map showed all of Hogwarts, and everyone inside of it._

 _"_ _This Fred, is the reason we can get away with all our pranks" George said._

 _"_ _We really owe the Marauders" agreed Fred._

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

Harry stood up straight. He needed to get the marauders map! If he did, maybe he could talk to his father, and maybe… just maybe… pull some mischief of his own!

Harry ran into Fred ad Georges dorm room, and turned their hair blue when they are sleeping, then he woke them up by dumping them off their beds.

"OWWWW" both Fred and George exclaimed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" They asked Harry.

"Needed to wake you up." Harry shrugged.

"And you couldn't do so more gently!?" George asked. Fred and George looked at each other, and looked shocked.

"Who the hell turned our hair blue!?" Fred asked in slight anger.

"Me." Harry said, "And I'll turn it back if you can grant me a favor"

Fred and George looked at each other. No one had ever been able to prank them before.

"Okay… what do you want?" George asked slowly.

"The Marauders Map." Harry said simply. Fred and George looked at harry in shock.

"How do you know about the map?" the twins asked curiously.

Harry laughed. "It's a Family Heirloom." Harry said. My father and his friends made the map. He was prongs, Sirius black is Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, and I would tell you who Moony was, but he is currently in a state of authority, and it would certainly be ruined if you knew who he was." Harry said.

The twins looked at each other, then at Harry. "So, first you turn our hair blue, then you dump us off our beds, then you say that you're the son of a marauder, and now your asking for the map?" George asked.

"Harry, or should I say Prongslett, if you are good enough to prank US by turning our hair blue, then there is no doubt that you are truly the son of a marauder. So, the map is rightfully yours, BUT we get our payback for our hair, and beds" Fred said with a grin. Fred looked at George and nodded.

"Say, Harry, are you ticklish?" George asked still grinning.

"I dunno." Harry said truthfully. The Dursleys only touched him if they were hitting him, or throwing him. Just the thought of the Dursleys tickling him was so crazy that he felt like he wanted to laugh.

"right… stupid Dursleys." Fred said grimly, no longer smiling, "Guess we'll have to find out!" he said, grinning again.

Before harry could say anything, Fred grabbed both of Harry's arms, and pinned them on the ground above his head by kneeling on them. George took off Harry's shoes and socks. George unbuttoned Harry's shirt.

"erm- what's happening?" Harry asked.

Fred and George just smiled. George set both of his hands on Harry's ribcage, and started wiggling his fingers like crazy. Harry let out a screech, followed with tons of laughter. Harry squirmed and twisted a lot, but couldn't escape the twins because of Fred sitting on his arms.

It wasn't until 13 minutes later that the twins stopped.

"I hate you." Harry stated out of breath from laughter, although he was still grinning.

"Well, revenge really is sweet." Stated both twins. The twins handed Harry the map, and Harry left the room.

A/N I'm sorry took me so long to update, ill post again tmrw.

QUESTIONS:

1) should Harry enjoy pulling pranks with the twins?

2) should Harry remember Sirius from a flashback before the whomping willow, and know he's innocent?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: knbgfsdgbvkrjgnbjk4tm,vfknl/,v**

 **-Harry's POV-**

 **A/N: I'm making tonks younger so that she's in her fourth year right now.**

Harry awoke Halloween morning, and decided he would not go to the feast or classes today. Harry needed to work on something very important. He didn't need an excuse to stay out of classes today, because most staff would think that he hated Halloween because of his parent's death so he didn't want to leave his dorm.

Neville was staying out of classes and the feast too, because of his parents being tortured to insanity, he hated Halloween. **(** A/N: I know that Neville's parents were tortured the day after Halloween, but Harry needs someone to help him on his "project" **)**

Harry grabbed the Marauders map, some parchment, his quill, and some ink, and he sat at the table in the Gryffindor common room. He thought back to the flashback he had of the Marauders from the train, and he thought something was suspicious. Harry scribbled some things in his messy handwriting on his parchment:

1) Why wasn't Wormtail in his memory?

2) Sirius Black didn't look like a criminal

3) Harry seemed to really like Sirius, not hate him

4)Sirius didn't look that scary

Harry thought some more. Sirius didn't seem like a criminal to him.

Just then, Neville walked into the Common room still in his pajamas.

"Hey Nev.", said Harry. Maybe Neville could help him.

"Hey Harry", Neville said, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't celebrate Halloween." Harry said simply. Neville nodded. "Hey Nev, would you like to help me with something?"

Neville thought about this for a while before saying, "sure, what do you need help with?"

"Well, what do you know about Sirius black?" Asked Harry.

"Well," Neville started, "He went into a muggle town looking for Peter Pettigrew to kill. Then he blew up an entire muggle street, leaving nothing but Pettigrew's finger. The aurors soon came and arrested him."

Harry was really confused. "With no trial?" Harry asked. "also, there is no spell that could blow up at least fifty people, and only leave a body part of just one of them."

Neville thought about this for a second, "No, He did not get a trial, so I guess he isn't actually convicted, or proven guilty. As of now, the ministry has no proof that he is guilty, so he could just be a framed man!" exclaimed Neville.

Harry scribbled more things down on his parchment:

5)Sirius isn't a convicted criminal

6)Something else happened to Pettigrew to make him loose his finger because there is no spell that could do that to only him.

Harry thought he'd take a break for today, and asked, "Would you like to Play exploding snap?" he asked Neville

Just then, someone else came into the Gryffindor common room. It was a fourth-year Hufflepuff girl with bright pink hair.

"erm- no offence, but what are you doing in here?" Neville asked

The girl looked from Neville to Harry and said, "Your Harry Potter!"

Harry was about to say that he didn't like people gawking over him because of his scar, but before he could say anything, the girl spoke again.

"I haven't seen you since you were about one year old, and I was visiting Uncle James, and Aunt Lily!"

"Y-y-you knew me when I was a baby?" Harry asked stunned.

"yeah! I knew both of you!" The girl spoke again, speaking now to both Harry and Neville. "we're god-siblings! Neville, your god parents were Lily, James, and Andromeda (Nymphadora's mum). Harry, your god parents were Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Andromeda. My god parents were Alice, Frank, James, Lily, and Sirius. The reason both Harry and I have Sirius as a god parent is because were both related to him. My mum was a black, and Harry's grandmother was a black too!"

Harry and Neville looked taken aback at so much information being dumped on them at once.

"Harry and I are also metamorphmagus's" the girl said.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"a metamorphmagus. Someone who can willingly change their appearance however they like." The girl spoke, "for proof, when was the last time you had a haircut?"

"about eight years ago, and it grew back overnight because I wanted it to." Harry said simply.

"See?" the girl asked, "The reason your hair grew back was because you're a metamorphmagus! you grew your hair back yourself! Also, if you hadn't had a haircut in eight years, your hair would probably be down to the floor right now if it wasn't for your metamorphmagus ability. Here, I'll tell you more about that later, but for now, I need to tell you something very important.

Sirius Black is innocent, and I know how to help him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Marauders 2nd generation**

Harry starred at the girl in awe. _So, let me get this straight_ … Harry thought _. This Hufflepuff girl just walks into the Gryffindor common room, she tells us that we're cousins, that she Neville and I are god siblings, that I'm a metamorphmagus, and that my godfather is innocent. WOW_

Then, all of a sudden, another boy walked in. This time, a third year Gryffindor (just like Harry and Neville), with blonde hair, blue eyes, and he had three light red scratch marks across his face "Um- Hey guys." The Boy said softly. "I'm Liam Fogel. I-er-heard some talking in here, and I thought maybe you might let me hang out with you. I don't have any other friends." Liam finished.

"Wait, you could hear our soft talking from outside the room?" Neville asked surprised.

The girl leaned over a little and whispered into Harry's ear, "Scratch marks on face, Super hearing, and soft speaking, he sounds an awful lot like moony to me."

Harry thought about this for a minute. This boy _did_ have many of the signs of being a werewolf.

"Your right." Harry whispered back to the girl.

"Sure, you can join us.", The girl stated to Liam.

"So-er-um" Neville started, obviously overwhelmed by all this new information and people being thrown at him at once, "What's your name again?" Neville asked the girl.

The girl giggled. "Sorry about that guys", she started, "When I'm excited or nervous, I talk really fast, or let out a ton of information at once. I'm Nymphadora Tonks but if you call me that I'll punch you. Please call me either Dora or tonks. Anyway, I'm fourteen years old, I'm a fourth year Hufflepuff, I am a metamorphmagus, I'm both Harry's and Neville's god sister, and I like pulling pranks! Speaking of pranks, there really fun to do! Maybe we can be the marauders 2nd Generation or something!"

Harry thought this over for a little bit. So, this girl seemed nice. She was a little talkative, but she was really kind. Then he thought about the pranks. Pranks could be really fun, and he would be carrying on his father, and godfather's legacy! "Pranks sound fun, but if were the Marauders second generation, I'm Prongslett because of my dad."

Nymphadora thought about this for a second. "Good idea", she stated, "I think it's a good idea to honor your father. I've always thought of Sirius as part of the family even though he was in Azkaban since I was two. My mum was really close to him, and is always telling me how much I'm like him. So, I guess I'll be Paddy, and you can call me pads for short."

Neville and Liam both looked really confused, so Harry explained. "alright guys,", Harry started, "My father and his friends, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus lupin loved to pull pranks. They named their group the Marauders, and they all had nicknames. My father was Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Pettigrew was Wormtail." He said.

Harry reached into his pocket, and got out the Marauders map.

"What are you going to do with a blank old piece of parchment?" Neville asked confused.

Tonks and Harry started laughing. "Could a spare bit of parchment do this?" Tonks asked as she and harry pulled out their wands, pointed at the parchment, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

All of a sudden, words started appearing on the parchment. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map." Liam read aloud.

"By the way Liam,", Tonks started, "Both Harry and I know your secret." Tonks said casually. Harry thought that Tonks just saying that out of nowhere wouldn't be the best approach to telling your new friend that you know that he's a werewolf.

Liam looked panicked, so tonks continued, "Also, Harry and I don't hate you, nor are we afraid of you. You seem like a pretty nice guy, so there is no reason we should fear you." Harry nodded in agreement

Liam relaxed slightly, and the four of the kids in that room became really close friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry, Tonks, Liam, and Neville all spent the rest of that Halloween planning their first prank.

(A/N: Neville's nickname is Beto because I thought it fit him, and he doesn't have an animagus form yet, and Liam's nickname is Moons)

 **THE NEXT DAY AT BREAKFAST**

Harry, Neville, Liam, and Tonks entered the great hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. The four new pranksters were eating breakfast, hardly containing their laughter because their first prank will be happening soon.

As Dumbledore stood up to say his daily speech, all that came out of his mouth when he tried to talk was a long, froglike, croak. The great hall went silent at this, most looked confused, but The Marauders 2nd Generation were hardly containing their laughter.

Dumbledore tried to talk again, but this time he spouted a long, dog like, black tail. Tonks smiled at this, because they did this because of Sirius's animagus form.

The third time Dumbledore tried to talk, he grew stag like antlers. Now, Harry smiled because Harry did this part because of his fathers' animagus form.

By now, the entire great hall was laughing. Then, out of nowhere, the school elves all come out on raising brooms (Harry, Neville, Liam and Tonks temporarily stuck them to the brooms) and had a mini quittage match while Dumbledore (who was looking very confused) started signing the American National Anthem.

After about five minutes of this, purple fireworks exploded in the middle of the great hall spelling out, "Messrs. Prongslett, Paddy, Moons, and Beto Would like to announce that if any being -including staff- can figure out who the Marauders 2nd Generation are, they will receive a well worth prize!"

Next, some green fireworks exploded spelling out, "Sorry, Moony, you cannot guess because that wouldn't be fair."

Finally, everything returned back to normal, and the elves flew back out of the room. Once everyone went back to their meals, Harry, Liam, and Tonks could feel Moony staring at them. Remus knew that Liam was Moons because he was the only werewolf other than him in the school, and he knew that Harry and Nymphadora were Prongslett and Paddy because of Sirius and James being so close to them before Sirius was arrested, and James was killed. At least Lupin wouldn't be able to know that Neville was part of the group because Remus knew that Neville didn't know Sirius, and he also knew that Neville's grandmother wouldn't talk about James, Lily, or Pettigrew. So, Neville's identity is a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Alive once again**

As Harry walked into DADA class, Ron and Hermione started asking Harry if he knew who the Marauders second Generation were, and Harry responded with, "I have no idea, but I wish I knew because a prize does sound really cool!"

Once Harry said this, Professor Lupin was heard giggling at the front of the class. Harry turned his head to his professor, and He, Neville, Liam, and tonks all said together, "Is anything funny professor?" with three identical grins on their faces.

Professor Lupin Just winked back at them and started the lesson.

 **CHANGE TO REMUS LUPIN'S P.O.V**

Remus was teaching his class when he looked at Tonks and Harry who were laughing at each other changing their nose shape with their metamorphic ability. Harry was James's son, and Nymphadora was as close to Sirius as a daughter would be. _They are my packs kids_. The wolf inside of him thought, considering James and Sirius his pack. _They are the cubs of my pack, so they are my cubs and I'll do everything and anything that I can to make them happy._

"Mornin' class," I stated, "Today we will be learning about the difference between werewolf's and Animagus's.", I finished. _I can't believe that I'm required to teach this! Poor Liam is probably so nervous right now. At least he has Harry, Neville, and Tonks as friends._ Lupin thought to himself.

Harry and Tonks looked confused on why _he_ would teach this lesson, Liam shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and the rest of the students looked exited.

I sighed and said, "Does anyone know the difference between an animagus?"  
Harry raised his hand. " Yes, Harry?"

"Sir,", Harry started, "an animagus is a person who has the ability to transform into an animal that represents your personality. An animagus can transform anytime by their own will. A werewolf is a person who has been bitten by a werewolf, and is forced to transfer againsed their will once a month, all the other days of the month the werewolf is a normal being." Harry stated.

"Of course _you_ would think that werewolves are only monsters once a month, Harry," Malfoy started, "Because you're a monster yourself, you _PARSELMOUTH._ You're a dark creature" Malfoy said, smirking.

Harry glared at him both out of anger and sadness, then walked out of the room without another word.

Tonks jumped up and pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"You can't do anything to me, blood traitor!", Malfoy snarled, "My father said that your mother was thrown out of the black family, and is lower in ranking than the Malfoys, so if you even touch me, my father could get your mother thrown in Azkaban.", Malfoy finished still smirking.

Remus had seen enough. He remembered when he was in his fourth year, and Lucius Malfoy figured out his secret and decided to tell the whole school. There was nothing worse than being called a dark creature, and he would not allow anyone to call _his cub_ one! Then, Malfoy had the nerve to _Threaten_ Nymphadora!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Remus yelled from the front of the classroom, "Malfoy, you've earned yourself two months worth of detention, and I'll be talking to Severus about this! Class dismissed."

Once everyone left the classroom, Remus was about to go and talk to Harry, but a Giant owl flew in his window with a letter for him. Remus opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _I know that this may come as a surprise to you, but I really am alive. I woke up this morning in a graveyard, and apparently I've been dead for twelve years! I have no idea how this has happened, but it just has. If you need any proof, meet me this next hogsmead weekend, and I'll turn into Prongs for you. Lily… she, well, didn't make it, and didn't come back. How's Harry? What's he like? How's Nymphadora? How's she like? Am I asking too many questions? Also, Sirius is innocent. He was framed by_ _Wormtail_ _The rat. I know that this is a lot of information, but please believe me!_

 _Marauders Honor,_

 _Prongs_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Family once more**

Remus sunk back in his chair after reading this note. He didn't think that this could be possible, _but only James could turn into Prongs_. This was too much for Remus to take in. first James says that he is alive, then he says that Padfoot is innocent. It was all too good to be true! _But it is true. It has to be._ Remus keeps telling himself. Remus wrote his letter for James.

 _Dear Prongs,_

 _Just… WOW! This is way too much to take in. Don't worry, I believe you. This is just amazing! Tonks and Harry are like mini you and Sirius's! They are really independent, mad really great friends, and LOVE to play pranks! They even call themselves "The Marauders 2_ _nd_ _Generation. I didn't even know that they knew who the marauders were! Harry and Tonks are really protective over each other, and they are like siblings. They act like they are siblings too. They have made friends with a third year named Liam, who just happens to be a werewolf. They also made friends with Alice and Frank's son. I'll meet you in Hogsmead, and I'm bringing Harry and tonks._

 _Moony_

Remus went out to find harry in the Gryffindor common room, and as he walked in, he saw Harry, Liam, Neville, and Tonks doing their homework by the fireplace.

"Harry? Tonks? May I borrow you for a moment?", Remus asked.

Harry looked at Tonks, and they both nodded, and followed Remus to his office.

 _What did we do now?_ Harry thought.

Once they all sat down, Remus started talking, "okay cubs, there is something very important I need to tell you.,", Remus started, "There is no simple way to put this, but, Harry, your dad is alive."

Harry was at a complete lost for words, he was just frozen with his jaw open.

"Uncle James is alive?" Tonks asked with so much surprise that it was

almost a whisper.

"Yes." Remus said, now smiling at the two. "and we're meeting him and Sirius at Hogsmead this weekend."

Now Tonks was frozen too. Remus was amused at the two frozen children in front of him, and he said, "Why don't you both go up to your dorms and get some sleep, and ill take you to the village next weekend. Don't worry, Harry, I've signed your form."

The kids nodded, and went back to their dorms.

 **-THE NEXT WEEK-**

Harry and Tonks woke up Saturday morning, and were overloaded with excitement for Hogsmead later tonight. They both were sad that they couldn't go with Neville and Liam, but seeing James and Sirius is much more important and exciting.

"I can't believe it!", Harry exclaimed to Tonks, "We get to see my dad and our godfather!"

Tonks looked just as excited. The two of them entered Professor Lupin's office, and he took them to the village.

"Moony," started Tonks, "Where exactly are we going to meet Uncle James and Uncle Padfoot?"

"Yeah," Harry joined in, "Dad and Uncle Padfoot can't be seen, or people would think that their death eaters."

Remus smiled at their concern for his fellow marauders. "We'll be meeting him in the three broomsticks in a private room, and we'll be putting up silencing charms on all the walls, so no one can hear us.", Remus said.

Both Harry and Nymphadora seemed satisfied with this answer, so they continued walking until they got to the three broomsticks.

Once they all walked into the three broomsticks, they went all the way to the back of the store, and once they were sure that no one was watching them, they walked into a secret room around the corner.

When they entered the room, they saw a man that was almost identical to Harry. The only differences between the two was that Harry had green eyes while this man had Hazel, and that Harry was slightly shorter than the man.

Harry and Tonks stood there frozen as the man pulled Remus into a brotherly embrace.

Once James let go of Remus, He turned to the two kids who were staring at him with mouths open in shock.

"Dad?", Harry said at the same time as Nymphadora said, "Uncle James?"

James looked at the kids. Harry had tears running down his cheeks, and Nymphadora looked like she was frozen in surprise.

Before James could say anything, he found himself lunge for both children and embrace them both in a large hug. He had felt Harry tense up, but after a few seconds Harry relaxed into the hug.

Once they all pulled away from the hug, they found a new man in the room. This man had curly black hair, pale skin, and a very happy look on his face.

"I shouldn't have forgotten that rules don't apply to the Potters. Apparently not even the rule of death." The man said.

James and Remus turned towards the man, and they all embraced each other as if they would never see each other again.

"Padfoot, Moony!", James exclaimed.

Sirius smiled at James and Remus, then said, "It's all my fault! It's all my fault that you and Lily died. If I'd never been stupid enough to suggested Peter as the secret keeper, this would have never happened!" Sirius said.

Before anyone could say anything else, James stepped forward and slapped Sirius hard across the face.

"NO, Sirius!", James exclaimed while slapping Sirius again on the other side of his face, "it is NOT your fault, and you will NOT blame yourself!" James said in the most serious tone that anyone has ever heard him use before.

Sirius starred at James with a new happiness in his eyes, then found himself embraced in another hug from James.

James turned to Harry, then said, "It must have been chaotic being raised by Padfoot!" He exclaimed.

Sirius shifted from one foot to another and said, "I-erm-didn't raise him, Prongs."

James looked more than surprised, then said, "What do you mean that you didn't raise him!?"

"well, you know how Pettigrew betrayed you and Lily?"

James nodded

"I was-er kind of blamed for it and got a life sentence to Azkaban. I'm currently a wanted man on the run."

To say that James looked angry would be an understatement, "YOU WERE SENT TO AZKABAN BECAUSE OF THAT RAT!? HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE FOR?"

Sirius gulped, "Twelve years", He said quietly.

James took several claiming breaths before turning Harry, then said, "Then where did you stay?"

"The Dursleys", Harry said quietly.

James practically burst. "THE DURSLEYS!? THOES PEOPLE HATE MAGIC AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! Do I even want to know how you were treated there?"

Harry slowly shook his head.

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry tensed up immediately. James pulled his hand back in shock, then let out a low growl.

"I'M GOING TO KILL DURSLEY FOR HARMING MY SON"

Harry looked scared at his father, then said, "it-It's okay, D-Dad, they weren't that bad.", Harry said.

James raised an eyebrow then said, "if that's true, how big was your bedroom?"

Harry gulped, "Five feet long and wide", he mumbled.

"Harry, what do you mean by five feet?"

"It was a small cupboard under the stairs, but after my first year, they let me sleep in Dudley's second bedroom with the bars on the window.", Harry quickly covered his mouth, realizing that he said too much.

James jumped up to his feet then said, "So, within the time that I was gone, Sirius was sent to prison, Harry was sent to live with those muggles, and Wormtail escaped?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

James took more deep breathe before sitting down next to the two children, before asking them, "So, what are you two like?"

"Well,", Harry started, "We both love pranking," Sirius, Remus, and James all grinned, then Harry continued, "We both play quittage, I'm a seeker, and Tonks is a chaser. I'm in Gryffindor and Tonks is in Hufflepuff, and we're both metamorphmagus's", Harry finished.

James looked at the kids with pride. Harry and Tonks explained their last prank to James and Sirius.

"There's no doubt that you guys are a son and niece of a marauder,", Remus chuckled


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Adoptions and lil' bros**

Once Harry, Nymphadora and Remus got back to the castle, Remus sat both of the children down on the floor of his office, and he started talking to them.

"So, I'll be working on getting Sirius's name cleared, but for now, please don't tell anyone about your father or Sirius.", Remus said.

The kids looked slightly put out at this, but quickly agreed.

"Good, now go on back to your dorms, and I'll see the both of you for classes tomorrow."-

Harry and Tonks nodded, said their goodnights to Moony, and left for their common rooms.

"I wish we got more time to talk to Uncle Sirius and Dad earlier, but I guess I understand that we had to go.", Harry said, "Today was more than I could have ever hoped for. I used to dream that one day my parents would come and rescue me from the Dursleys, and I'm happy that it actually came true!"

Tonks smiled at him for a second, then said, "I'm really happy too! Uncle James and Uncle Sirius both seem so awesome! I really do hope that Sirius gets his name cleared!"

Neither Harry nor Tonks ever wanted this day to end, but they both still went to their dorm rooms to get some sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas!

 **-The next morning-**

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron hittig him several times over the head with a pillow.

"Wake up! PRESENTS!", ron Yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry just groaned

Ron got a mischievous grin on his face and said, "Fred and George said this would work", he said as he started to tickle harry's feet

"OKAY! Okay! I'm up!", yelped Harry. Ron woke up Liam and Neville, and they all went down to the Gryffindor common room to open their presents with Hermione and Tonks.

Harry opened his first present (The one from his uncle), and it contained a used tissue with a note saying,

 _Dear Freak,_

 _Hope you don't enjoy the present. Its all your worth. PLEASE ask that Headmaster of yours if you can stay at that freak school over Summer too_

 _-Your Uncle_

Everyone looked shocked at Harry's present and letter.

"It's okay guys, They've never given me a present before, so I guess I should be greatfull that they got me anything.", said Harry

Before anyone could say anything else, Liam opens his present from his dad. It was silver l spoon.

Harry and Tonks looked vivid at Liam's present

"How _dare_ he!", said tonks

"How dare my uncle or his dad?", asked Harry.

"BOTH!", yelled Tonks. Tonks grabbed both Harry and Liam by the hands and dragged them both to Lupin's office.

"Moony!", Tonks yelled as she charged into Lupins office, dragging both Harry and Liam behind her.

"What's wrong cub?", asked Remus

"Harry's Uncle sent him a used tissue for Christmas with a note saying that that is all that Harry's worth and that Harry is a freak and that Harry needs to say at Hogwarts over the summer.", said Tonks.

Remus looked shocked and sorrowful. He took a deep breath and said, "Is this all?"

Tonks shook her head and said, "Liam's father sent him a silver spoon."

Remus took a second to calm himself down, and said, "Harry, I've already talked to the ministry, and James is allowed to adopt you!"

Harry looked really exited

"And Liam, I would take you to the ministry, but werewolfs are frowned apon, so hat do you think about me adopting you?", Remus asked.

Liam looked completely shocked at how this man was so willing to adopt a child who he's only known for a quarter of a school year.

Remus sensed that Liam was shocked, so Remus said, "We've gotten note that Harry's dad is somehow still alive, so harry will be living with him along with me and Sirius black. Sirius black is innocent, but was never given a trial. If you choose to live with me, you and Harry would be like brothers, and you and tonks would be like cousins."

Liam looked even more shocked before slowly nodding. "i-i-I'd l-like that v-very much sir!", said Liam.

Remus smiled brightly and said, "Okay, enough of this 'sir' nonsense. All three of you can call me uncle moony or uncle Remus."

The three kids nodded

"Well, why don't the three of you go and open the rest of your presents, and I'll speak more to you later today.", said Remus, "Bye cubs"

"By Uncle Moony", said the children, and the kids all finished opening their gifts. This had been the best Christmas of any of their lifes.

A/N: QUESTIONS:

1) Should James, Sirius, Remus, harry, tonks, and liam all live at Grimmauld place, potter manor, or Remus's cottage?

2) Should the marauders teach the Marauders 2nd generation how to prank?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Pranks, and Potions**

The next morning, Harry woke up to Liam shaking him.

"Wake up-wake up-wake up-wake up!", Yelled Liam

Harry flinched at the touch, but then relaxed as he remembered that it was just Liam-the boy who was as close to him as his brother-trying to wake him up.

"FINE! I'll wake up. Just stop shaking me", said Harry, slightly annoyed at the constant shaking.

Liam rolled his eyes, but he stopped shaking the boy. Liam smirked mischievously and threatened, "Okay, but if you don't meet me in the Gryffindor common room in ten minutes, I'll send Fred and George in to wake you up."

Harry shuddered and said, "Okay, okay. See you in ten minutes."

Harry got out of bed as Liam left the room.

Once Harry was finally dressed, he Went into the Gryffindor common room and sat down on the couch next to Liam, Tonks, and Neville.

"So Harry," Started Tonks who was grinning, "I see you've finally woke up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why are we all meeting here anyway?"

"A little grumpy this morning, are we?", asked Liam, who was smirking

"Yeah, if you don't cheer up, we may have to take Fred and George's advise on cheering you up", said Tonks with a matching smirk to Liam's.

Harry's eyes grew wide, and he said, "Okay! I'm sorry, I'll cheer up! Just, can someone explain to me why we all had to wake up at three forty-five and come down to the common room?"

"Because we haven't pulled a prank in a while, so we're planning our next one", Said Neville smiling

"I was thinking of setting off fireworks in the Great Hall", Liam suggested.

"Nah", stated Harry, "We've already done that."

"What if we levitate all the tables and chairs in the great hall when everyone is at breakfast?", asked Neville.

"Not bad," agreed Liam, "But we would get caught too easily."

"What if we enchant all the armor in the hallways to sing love songs whenever two people walks by them?", asked a snickering Tonks

"We don't know any enchantments that could do that", Neville pointed out.

The group brainstormed ideas for the next ten minutes before Harry thought of something.

"What if we charm all the Slytherins dress robes to be muggle prom dresses for twenty-four hours?", asked Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry in awe

"That's an exelent idea Harry!", Congratulated Tonks.

"Yeah!", added Liam, "But wouldn't we be caught?"

"We'll use Harry's invisibility cloak", suggested Tonks.

"And we'll go now because its four in the morning, so no one else is up!", said Harry.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and threw it around the Marauders 2nd Generation.

When they were all done enchanting all the Slytherins robes, they all went to sleep until later that morning.

 **-Three Hours Later-**

Harry woke up once again to Liam's shaking.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!", Yelled Liam.

"STOP IT!", yelled Harry who was now really fed up with Liam shaking him.

Liam stopped in shock, but then he smirked and said with a fake stern voice, "Now, now. What did we say about what would happen if you be grumpy?"

Harry's face paled in realization and he said, "I'm sorry! I won-", Harry started, but was quickly cut off by Liam.

"Nope. Saying sorry won't help you this time. I'm sure me and the other Marauders 2nd Generation members will be happy to deal with you after we pull this prank of ours.", said Liam who was smiling.

Harry gulped, but then got out of bed and got exited to see the Slytherins in dresses.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy in a dress!", said Harry to Liam.

Liam, who was currently trying to wake up Neville, said, "I know! We finally will be even."

Once Harry, Liam, and Neville were all dressed, they all met up with tonks and headed down to the Great hall for breakfast.

Once they all entered the Great Hall, they looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw that every Slytherin was wearing a brightly colored muggle prom dress. The only Slytherin who wasn't wearing a dress was Snape, who apparently had a pair of back up robes.

The Marauders 2nd Generation were trying not to burst out laughing at the Slytherins tomato red faces. They looked up at the staff table too See Lupin staring back at them, shaking his head in amusement at his niece and nephews antics.

Snape looked furious at the prank and said, "FRED AND GEORGE! YOU PUT A STOP TO THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Fred and George looked at Snape and said, "We didn't do this, Sir. We think that the Marauders 2nd Generation did."

Snape's head was red with rage, and he stood up and left the room.

Fred and George both grabbed Harry's arms, and started dragging him out of the room. When Harry flinched, they both let go of his arms and told him to follow them out of the room.

When they were finally in private, Fred spoke up.

"We both know that your prongslett, Harry. We know this because you told us that your dad was Prongs. Just, how'd you manage to pull this off?"

Harry smiled and said, "A true prankster never revels his secrets. You should know this more than anyone."

Fred and George looked put out at this, but said, "Okay, Harry, We'll see you at lunch."

Harry nodded and met the rest of the Marauders in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So Harry", Liam started, "Ready to face your punishment for being grumpy this morning?"

Harry gulped, but nodded.

Tonks smiled mischievously and pinned his arms above his head while Neville took off his socks.

Liam started tickling Harry's knees, and Harry let out a squeal.

Neville smiled, and put Harry's feet into a… footlock? And as soon as Harry felt the cold fingernails on his feet, he started laughing like crazy.

Liam slowly moved his hands up to Harry's stomach and started tickling him merciously.

After about five minutes of their torture, Remus Lupin walked into the room, and saw the scene.

Neville, Liam, and Tonks stopped their torture in embarrassment at being caught.

Lupin then surprised everyone by saying with a smirk, "When Harry was a baby, he was extremely ticklish on the backs of his legs and on his underarms.", and he walked out of the room.

Liam smirked and attacked behind his legs while tonks wiggled her fingers in Harry's underarms. Causing Harry to squeal even louder, twist and squirm.

This went on for about ten more minutes before they finally stopped.

"So Harry, have you finally learned your lesson about being grumpy?", Tonks asked.

Harry who was still out of breath answered, "y-yes. I'll be less grumpy from now on."

Liam said, "Good. Now let's get to potions or Snape will have our heads!"

They all went down to Snape's classroom and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Today we will be making the wolfsbane potion also referred to as aconite or monkshood", snape started.

Liam looked confused on why SNAPE would be interested in teaching about wolfsbane potion.

"We are to make this because werewolf's are among the darkest creatures in this world. Once a month they turn into man eating monsters, and will stop at nothing to turn you, or even kill you", Snape continued

Liam went really pale, and wanted to cry.

Harry and Tonks both tried to protest, but they couldn't. Snape put a silencing charm on them!

"Even when a werewolf is in it's human state, it will have many of the wolfs traits. Like, super hearing, sensitive smell, and a taste for human flesh.", Snape finished.

Finally Liam had enough. "That's incorrect, _sir_.", said Liam.

"Excuse me?", snarled Snape.

"I said that's incorrect. It's true that a werewolf has enchanted hearing and smell while in human form, but they do _not_ have a longing for human flesh!"

"and how would _you_ know this young man?", asked Snape with a wiked smirk on his face.

Harry and Tonks glared at snape, but they still had a silencing charm on them so they couldn't yell at the man.

"I know this because I was very interested in the subject and did some reading on it", Liam lied smoothly.

Snape glared at Him and finished their lesson. Neville somehow ended blowing up his potion, but other than that, everyone nailed it.

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I was at a winter camp this week.

ANSWERS TO LAST CHAPTERS QUESTIONS:

1) They will live at Potter Manor.

2) Yes, the Marauders will teach the Marauders 2nd Generation how to


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Family Talks**

Harry, Tonks, and Liam all left the potions classroom infuriated.

Tonks was mumbling something about hexing Snape into next year, and Harry was comforting Liam who looked like he was about to cry.

"You know that none of that was true, right?", Harry asked Liam

"But it partially was! He was right about me being a monster and he wa-", Liam started, but Harry had cut him off.

"LIAM FOGEL!", Harry yelled.

Liam winced. The only time that Harry used his full name is when he is very mad.

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!", yelled Harry in a harsh scolding tone, "TONKS! TELL LIAM THAT HE IS NOT A MONSTER!"

Tonks turned around very quickly and said, "Of course you're not a monster, Liam! Your one of the kindest people I've ever met, and if you'd ask anyone else that knows you, they'd say the same."

Liam looked up at Tonks and Harry with watery eyes and a very small smile on the tips of his lips before saying, "Are you sure?"

Harry and Tonks both looked at each other then at Liam, and said, "Positive"

Liam looked at both of his friends and saw that they both were in fact serious.

The trio all walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, and saw Fred and George sitting in front of the fire.

"How's our little bro doing?", asked fred as Harry took a seat next to him.

"Little bro?", asked Harry confused.

"Yeah, you've always been a member of our family sense your first year", started fred.

"You've spent Summers with us, share inside jokes with us, we've rescued you from those muggles second year. you have always been like a brother to us.", continued George

"You are also one of the only people who can tell us apart. Not even our own mum can!", finished Fred, ruffling Harry's Hair.

Harry smiled up at them and said, "Yeah, I guess I've always thought of you guys as my family too, I've just never really put enough thought into it to see that."

"Makes sense, Harry. If you actually thought stuff through, you would be WAY more productive in just about…well…everything!", teased Fred.

Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Shut up."

George poked Harry in the side once causing Harry to yelp, and George to grin and say, "What Fred said was true tho."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over to Liam and Tonks who both seemed like they agreed with Fred, so Harry jumped up and said,

"Lets go find Neville!"

Fred and George laughed when Harry, Liam and Tonks left the room to go and find Neville.

Harry, Tonks, and Liam were walking down the hallway trying to find Neville when Lupin pulled them aside.

"Come meet me in my office.", said Lupin

Harry, Liam, and Tonks were all wondering the same thing: _Are we in trouble?_

The three kids followed Moony to his office.

Once they all arrived, the children took a seat on the floor and looked up at Lupin confused.

Remus saw this, so he said, "I've gotten a note from James and Sirius. They both want to talk to you guys. They are all at potter manor, and want us to meet them there in five minutes."

All the kids looked very excited, and Liam looked anxious.

"What's wrong, Liam?", asked Remus with a concerned expression on his face

"What if they don't like me? I mean, James is Harry's Dad, and Tonks is as close to Sirius as a daughter would be and she is also Sirius's favorite cousin's daughter, so I'll be the only one not related to them in any way. They'll just want to spend time with Harry and Dora.", said Liam.

"Don't worry about that! James and Sirius are as close to me as brothers. Why else would Harry and Tonks call me Uncle Moony? So, They will be just like your uncles! They both love pranking, and are very mischievous, so they are a lot of fun, and they will love you so much Liam.", Remus said.

Liam looked unsure for a moment, but then smiled and nodded.

"We'll be traveling by port key and we'll arrive in the living room.", said Remus.

The kids nodded, and grabbed onto the medal spoon that was that portkey, and they all arrived at Potter manor on a couch in the living room.

Harry looked around and saw that the place was HUGE! Just the living room could fit the dursleys entire house in it, and that was just what he could see.

"Woah", said harry, flabbergast

Remus smirked and said, "Yup! Pretty big huh?"

Just then James and Sirius walked into the room.

"I see you've arrived", smirked James as he saw the awed look on all three of the kids' faces.

"and who's this little one?", asked Sirius who was looking at Liam.

"This is Liam. He is my son now. He's thirteen years old as of November20, and is a werewolf.", said Remus, smiling.

"Wow, Moony, Did you not think to tell us that you adopted a kid? Hey, Liam! You can call me Sirius or Padfoot. Welcome to this family!"

"Stop being so cheesy, Pads. I'm James, Liam. I'm Harry's dad, and you can call me Uncle James, or uncle Prongs.", started James, "Do you like to prank?"

"I guess.", said Liam shyly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Don't be nervous, Liam. We're family now."

Liam smiled, and excepted the side hug that Sirius gave him

"So, Harry", started James, who desperately wanted to get to know his son better, "How long have you been on the Gryffindor quittage team?"

"sense first year", said Harry.

"First year! I thought that first years weren't allowed to ply quittage!", said James, in awe.

"They aren't.", said Tonks, "Harry was being stubborn, and when Maddam Hooch told us not to go up on our brooms, Draco stole Neville's remembral and flew up with it. When Harry saw this, he went up after Draco, and Draco threw the ball, and Harry did a fifty-foot dive after it and caught it. Then. Mcgonigal put him on the team."

James looked at Harry in awe and said, "well then, we'll have to go racing sometimes."

"I'd like that! Also, how big _IS_ this place?"

"Five yards long, and four wide.", said James

Harry's jaw dropped

"catching flies, are we?", asked Sirius with a smirk.

"Welcome, Harry, to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter!", said James, smiling ear to ear.

James went up to Harry and gave him a side hug, and ruffled his hair a little.

"I love it!", said Harry.

"come on! I want to learn more about you all!", said Sirius excitedly to the three kids.

"Yeah. Harry, tell us about the Dursleys.", said James.

Remus saw Harry pale, so he said, "Maybe we could talk about the Dursleys later. Who are all you closest friends, Harry?", asked Remus.

"My closest friends are Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Liam, Neville, Fred, and George. I met Ron on the Hogwarts express, and we just sorta bonded over candy. Hermione is a muggle born, and we became friends over fighting a troll!", said Harry

James looked surprised, to say the least.

"Then, I met Neville at Flying practice. I met Fred and George before the train when they were talking about blowing up a toilet. Tonks and I sorta became friends as close as siblingS as soon as we met each other. Lastly, I met Liam when Tonks, Neville, and I were planning our first prank!", finished Harry.

"Neville is Alice and Frank's son, right?", asked James

"Yep!"

"We made his mother your godmother, and Lily was his. So, your godbrothers"

"We both know, and he's really nice too."

"Out of the four kids in the Marauders 2nd Generation, is anyone the 'leader' sorta for your pranks?", asked Sirius to Liam, Tonks, and Harry

"No, we pretty much all sit around blurting out ideas until someone blurts out one that we all like. Then, we all come up with a time that we play it.", said Liam

"It was the same with us.", smiled Remus

"We _do_ have some rules for you though. Here, we wrote this when we were your age!", said James, holding out a small book.

Harry opened the book and it read:

 **The Marauders Top Five Rules**

 **1)** **Never play the same prank twice**

 **2)** **Never prank a fellow marauder (Except for birthday pranks, if their up last on Christmas morning, or if they did something really bad)**

 **3)** **Do not let your pranks cause any physical harm to ANYONE (this Includes the Slytherins)**

 **4)** **Alwayse keep another Marauders Secrets!**

 **5)** **If a teacher tells you to confess for a prank, pretend that you don't know what they mean, and confess for a bunch of crimes that happened before you were born. This will confuse them a lot!**

Harry, Liam, and Tonks all looked up from the book and said, "Sounds good"

Just then, a loud yell came from the fireplace, and they saw Snapes head in it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!", Snape yelled through the fire, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO IN DETENTION LAST WEEK?"

"Erm- To make sure that there wasn't a spot of black left on your culdrens when I'm done cleaning them.", replied Harry with a smirk

"SO YOU TURNED THEM ALL PURPLE?", Yelled Snape

"Technically sir, I did what you said. I made sure that there wasn't a spot of black left on them."

"I JUST WALKED INTO MY OFFICE AND IT LOOKES LIKE A PURPLE DRAGON THREW UP ON THEM! I MENT FOR YOU TO CLEAN THEM!"

James and Sirius were roaring with laughter.

"Sorry sir, maybe you should be more specific next time.", said Harry, shrugging

Snape's angry face dissapeared from the fire.

Sirius picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder

"Hey! Put me down!", said Harry, banging on Sirius's back

"Nope. I don't think I will.", said Sirius who was smiling, "You pranked Snivelous!"

Sirius started marching around the room with harry hanging upside down over his shoulder.

" .Down!", yelled Harry.

"Okay then… if you say so", said Sirius smirking.

Sirius dropped harry over his shoulder, and Harry landed flat on his back on the floor.

Remus laughed a little, and held out a hand to help Harry up.

Once Harry was up, James said, "okay, we've set it aside for long enough now. How was your life with the Dursleys?"

Harry paled a little and said, "it wasn't that bad"

"next time you lie, your have a Rictusempra spell coming your way", said Sirius.

Harry gulped and said, "I mean… they just hated magic, so they hated me. Its simple really."

"There is nothing simple about this, Harry!", Said James

"Did that man ever hit you?", asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged and said, "He said that he wanted to 'stamp the magic out of me', but it wasn't that bad I guess."

"WASN'T THAT BAD!?", boomed James.

Harry and Liam flinched and Tonks covered her ears.

"Why are you so skinny, Harry?", asked Remus.

"At the Dursleys, I never got to eat as much as I wanted", Harry said.

"THEY STARVED YOU!?", yelled James

"I wouldn't say that they 'starved' me, I just didn't get to eat as much as them, and there were sometimes when they didn't feed me for a day or two."

"So pretty much, they starved you.", said Sirius, growling.

James closed his eyes and took some deep breaths before he said, "We're not done talking about this, Harry, but we now need to talk about Liam's family."

Liam paled dramatically.

"my relatives don't like me being a werewolf… and… yeah."

"They sent you a Silver spoon for Christmas!", said Tonks

"They did _WHAT_!?", asked James angerly

"its fine! They ju-", started Liam, but was soon cut off by James saying,

"its NOT fine! They tried to burn their own son! They tried to _burn_ MY NEPHUE!"

"Did they ever burn or hit you at home, liam?", asked Remus.

"only a few times.", Liam said, shrugging.

"YOU TALK IKE BEING BURNED IS PERFECTLY NORMAL!", yelled Sirius.

Liam shrugged, and Harry sent him a sentimental look as if to say, "good luck"

"THAT'S IT! I know that Snape requires all his slytherins to be checked for abuse by Madam Pomphrey at the beginning of each year. Maybe I should ask him to ask Mcgonigal to do the same.", said Remus.

"Harry and Liam, we're not done talking about this, but I think that we should take a break for today.", said James

Harry and Liam both let out a sigh of relief.

"Now guys, why don't we all eat dinner?", asked Remus, who's stomach was growling.

"Sounds good!", added Sirius with a smile

Everyone sat down at the table in the giagantic kitchen, and started eating turkey.


	12. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12: shocking discoveries**

Harry, Liam, and Tonks spent the rest of the week at Potter manor. Harry learned a lot about Sirius, James, and Remus during his stay like how James is an amazing quittage player, that Sirius and James constantly break the rules while Remus tries his hardest to enforce them, that Sirius has a GIANT apatite, and much more.

Harry's room was amazing in Harry's opinion. It had tan walls with a red rug in the middle of the floor, a white bed with red and gold bedding on it, a large black dresser, a small grey couch, and a black desk.

Harry woke up the last morning of his stay at Potter manor to his father and Sirius splashing a bucket of water over his head

"DAD! SIRIUS!", yelled an angered soaking Harry

James and Sirius both started Laughing

"You didn't wake up to us shaking you, so we decided to give you a less gental approach to waking you", explained a smirking Sirius

"LESS GENTAL? I'm SOAKING!", Yelled Harry, aggravated.

"I can see that, pup. Don't you remember that all humans have two eyes?", asked Sirius in mock confusion

"Are you serious?", asked a very annoyed Harry

"Yes, I am Sirius. You should know that by now!", responded Sirius

"Your insane.", mumbled Harry

"No, I'm Sirius!", said Sirius, jokingly feeling Harry's forehead for the temperature

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Moony made a very important discovery, and we need to head down to the kitchen to talk about it now", responded James with a smile

Harry nodded and got out of bed.

Harry followed Sirius and James out of the room and down the stairs.

Once the three of them entered the kitchen, they saw Liam, Tonks and Remus all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Beeky!", called James

Just then, a female house elf appeared

"Master James called for Beeky?", asked the elf

"Yes Beeky. Could you make us some breakfast?", asked James

"Yes master James!", responded the elf before popping to the stove

James then motioned for Harry to sit down

"Good morning guys", said Harry to Liam, Tonks, and Remus

"Morning Harry!", responded the three of them

"Why are you all wet, Cub?", asked Remus

"Dad and Sirius", mumbled Harry

Remus rolled his eyes and cast a drying charm on Harry

Harry felt instant warmness go through his body until he was completely dry

"Thanks!", said Harry

Remus nodded with a smile

"So Harry", Remus started, "I'm sure James has already told you, but I have made a very exciting and shocking discovery"

Harry nodded

"Well, there may be a way to bring your mother back. Your father is a descendant to Godric Gryffindor, so that makes your mum related to Gryffindor by marriage. There is a way to bring back people who are relatives to Gryffindor", said Remus

Everyone looked at Harry for a response, but he was completely frozen in shock.

"Harry?", asked Liam

Harry was still frozen, mouth hanging open

"Pup, do you like this idea?", asked Sirius, worriedly

Finally, Harry unfroze and looked at Remus with a look of disbelief on his face  
"This isn't some sort of joke, is it", asked Harry, a rush of hope flowing through him

"We would never joke about something like this", responded Sirius

"Is this just a dream? Am I dreaming?", asked Harry, still in shock

Tonks walked up and slapped Harry

"OWW!", exclaimed Harry

"See? If you were dreaming, you wouldn't have felt that", Tonks responded, smirking

"So, thi-this is really real?", Harry asked, tears of joy and hope running down his face

"One hundred percent", responded James with a large smile on his face

Harry nodded and James engaged him in a large hug

"when can we bring h-her back?", asked Harry through his tears

"I already did", stated Remus with a large grin across his face

"W-what?", asked Harry, bewildered

"Let me go get her", said James softly

James left the room, and two minutes later, he came back in with Lily holding his hand.

Harry took one look at his mother, his green eyes met hers, and he fainted.

This shocked everyone.

"Well, that could have gone better", said Sirius, looking down at Harry

Lily gave Sirius a sharp glare

"He just saw his mother who has been dead for twelve and a half years. Of course he fainted!", Said Lily

"Why didn't he faint when he saw me?", asked James, confused

Everyone looked confused at this, and no one-other than Lily-knew how to answer this.

"Because a mother and her son have a special bond", replied lily softly

Everyone went silent as Lily looked down at her son in awe

"Let me talk to him", said James suddenly. He stood up, got out his wand, and started levitating Harry's body out of the room.

Once they were both out of the kitchen, James woke Harry up

"Come on Harry. Wake up fawn", said James softly while slightly shaking Harry

Harry slowly opened his eyes

"Dad?", asked Harry

"Yes, Harry. Its me", replied James with a smile

"was that all a dream? Or is m-mum alive", asked harry, hoping that it was not a dream

"that was no dream", said James, pulling Harry into a side hug

Suddenly Harry's throat tightened and he felt a rush of happiness go through him

"This is what I always wanted", croaked Harry through his now tightened throat

"That your mum would come back alive?"

"No. that I would have a family again", said Harry, smiling

James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry looked at his father and realized that he could never ask for a better family.

He had Liam who was now almost like his brother, he had his cousin tonks, he had Sirius who was one of the funniest, kindest men who Harry ever met and he knew just how to cheer Harry up, he had Remus who was the sweetest man who harry ever met, he had his father who was the only person who understands Harry fully, and he now had a mother who was waiting to meet him.

"Why do I have so many nicknames?", asked Harry suddenly, surprising James

"Well, Remus is a wolf so he calls you cub, Sirius is a dog so he calls you pup, and I'm a stag so I call you fawn. Its just our way of saying you're our baby", said James after a moment of thinking.

Harry scowled at being called a baby

"I'm not a baby", complained Harry

"whatever you say, Fawn", Mocked James, making Harry glare at him

James ruffled Harry's hair

"So, Harry, what do you want to do? You have an eager mother waiting for you in the kitchen, but I'm sure she'll understand if you're not ready to see her yet. Its your choice", spoke James

Harry thought about this for a moment.

"I think I'm ready to see mum now", said Harry quietly

James smiled and nodded

"Lets go then", stated James

James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and they walked back into the room

As soon as Harry saw his mother, he was embraced by a large hug from her

"I missed you, Mum", whispered Harry

"Look at you! You're all grown u now!", said Lily to Harry

"I'm only thirteen", mumbled Harry, embarrassed

Lily shook her head in amusement and said, "Come on, I want to know everything about you but first", Lily turned to the table, "Hello Dora", smiled Lily, giving Tonks a big hug

"Hi Aunt Lily", smiled Tonks

"Last time I saw you, you were two years old", said Lily with a watery smile

Tonks smiled back

Lily turned back to the table and saw Liam.

"And who's this little one", asked Lily

"This is Liam. He's my adoptive son, and is now part of this family! he's thirteen years old as of November 20th, and is a werewolf", replied Remus, smiling

Lily smiled at Liam and said, "Well, Liam, you can call me Aunt Lily"

Liam smiled and nodded, "Hi Aunt Lily"

"I want to know more about what happened after I died", said Lily, "But first, tell me more about you", said Lily to Liam, Tonks, and Harry

"Well", Harry started, "Liam and I are in Gryffindor while Tonks is in Hufflepuff, we all love pranking, I'm a parslemouth, both Tonks and I are metamorphmagus's, Tonks and I are both on the quittage team, and I think that's it."

"Wow", said Lily, "That's great! Our family is quite unusual isn't it? We have two metamorphmagus's, two werewolfs, one of the metamorphmagus's is a parslemouth, and two of us are animagus's"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, no one is 'normal' exactly, but we are really unusual", said Sirius with a smirk

Just then, Beeky popped back into the kitchen with the food. On the table is a stack of strawberry pancakes, assorted fruits, sausage, bacon, orange juice, crapes, and butter

"thank you Beeky", said James and Harry at the same time

"Master James and Master Harry have no need o thank Beeky", said the elf

"Yes we do Beeky", said Harry with a smile, "and its just Harry. Not Master Harry"

"Harry is too nice to Beeky", said the elf

Everyone started eating and talking about their lives to Lily who seemed very interested.

In Harry's mind, this was the best day ever.


	13. AN

Hey Guys! I'm going to take a break for about a month from writing so I can work on another fanfiction.

I will be continuing writing this in about a month.

I'm working on another Harry Potter fanfiction called, _The Order Reads The Harry Potter Books_ , And its about the OOTP reading the Harry potter books (Takes place during Harry's fifth year), so make sure to check it out when I post it!

See yall next month,

Siriusorionblack1120


End file.
